


Give Me Everything (Tonight)

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Marking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: A bet that has gone sexual thanks to Jay's scheming and Daniel's competitiveness.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 32





	Give Me Everything (Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> reposting this here, enjoy.

"Oh fuck! Ah..m-more..please!" Daniel moans as Jay started to thrust his own cock inside of his used entrance. Jay obliges, thrusting way faster than before, some of the cum that was previously inside of him leaking out.

"Fuck, you're such a slut, aren't you?" Jay says. "Such a little slut for us, only ours." Daniel heard the other say, he carelessly nods as he moans in absolute pleasure.

_Wait a minute..._

_Ours?_

_Is Daniel getting fucked by both Jay, Stephen and Hos-_

Yes, he is, actually. Congratulations for figuring that out so quickly!

How in the hell did this happen? You may also ask. Well, it was a rather horny and heated story, and a bet gone sexual story as well, but that comes in later. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

It started when Daniel was fixing his clothes, when he had exited the bathroom, he went inside the recording room to finally record another episode of his By The Way series. That was until he saw..something else on his seat besides him.

It was a violet dildo, it was also about 7-inches and there was also a bottle full of lube on the other side of the chair. Which made his cheeks heat up.

"W-What is this?" Daniel asked in disbelief while blushing.

"Well, while we waited for you, Jay started a bet that you don't make a single arousing noise during the recording while having a dildo up your ass." It was a weird bet but he really doesn't mind, he's been asked weirder and he's fit bigger things up his ass, so he accepted.

"Fine. I'll do it." Daniel answered, he then grabs both the dildo and the bottle of lube and he left the room, leaving the trio once again.

Daniel exits to go back to his bedroom and he locks his door for his privacy. He then removes his shorts and boxers and he was left bottomless. Then he went on his bed and opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on the dildo. He bit his lip and then spread his legs to insert the dildo. He inserts it inside of him, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

"Fuck.." Daniel curses, once it was almost fully inside of him, he stopped and he sighs in relief.

May the bet begin.

When the recording had begun, Daniel began the intro and started to introduce the sponsor for today's video before asking the questions and starting the story. The plot itself was quite disturbing and quite graphic, so maybe that's why Daniel had the sponsor in. Once Daniel starts to ask the questions, he lets out a moan once he feels vibrating inside of him.

"What is it, Daniel?" Jay teased. Daniel tried to repeat himself but he moans again, they all smirk in amusement at Daniel's embarrassment.

"What the fuck was that?" Daniel whispered, mad at him for not telling him that it freaking vibrated!

"Oh yeah, it vibrates. You like it?" Hosuh asked him alluringly as Jay turns it on again, making him moan. "Come on, continue." Hosuh whispered, Daniel nodded and started to talk again. At least they were a little merciful to him with the sex toy, only turning it on every 5 minutes. But still, he was still leaking from his boxers and wanted to get it over with.

Daniel could've given himself a hand from beneath the recording table but that would've been boring.

"Do you want to cum yet, slut?" Jay whispers into his ear while he talked about the story, making the other shiver and that instantly made Daniel's mind go into his subspace.

"Please..let me cum and I'll do anything for the three of you..I promise." He wanted to say, but didn't, he only shook his head, his cheeks red. Jay asked him again and he shook his head again.

It was only 20 more minutes until he couldn't take it anymore and begged to finally be fucked by either the three of them. He doesn't fucking care if he doesn't get the damn ability to walk tomorrow, what he needs most is to get fucked like the little slut he is.

"Fuck it." Daniel says in his mind.

"Guys..I can't take it anymore..I want to be fucked, I need it~!" Daniel pleaded. The trio looked at him and all of them smirked mischievously.

Then the next time Daniel was seen, he was sitting on top of the table of the recording room as he was fucking himself with his legs spread wide, dick leaking pre-cum and his hand pumping the vibrating dildo in and out of his gaping hole while the trio watched him, amused at the beautiful sight in front of them, but one of them was getting impatient and just wanted to fuck him and hard and rough already.

"Jay, can we just fuck him already?" Stephen asks him impatiently, already unzipping his pants.

"Well, if our slut wants us to, anyways-"

"Please! I've been begging forever! Please fuck my loose hole and make me your slut!" He pleaded much more desperately than before and then he throws away the dildo he was previously using for himself. Stephen's cock twitched in interest and was aching as well, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, what ever you want, princess." Stephen immediately accepted as he aligns his own cock to Daniel's entrance and instantly started thrust in and out roughly, not giving him time to adjust to his size just yet. But Daniel didn't mind it at all, instead he kept on encouraging him by moaning and begging much louder than before.

"Jeez, you're really slutty today, aren't you, sweetheart?" Hosuh teased as he was getting his ass relentlessly fucked by the sociopathic, purple mohawk-haired male. Daniel was too lost in his own erotic world and was only moaning and panting heavily as some drool drips from the corner of his mouth. Hosuh's own cock hardens at the sight.

"Hah..he's so damn tight still.." Stephen panted as he aimlessly tries to find what he was looking for for awhile.

"OH FUCK, DADDY!" Daniel moaned loudly, and Stephen grinned as he finally found what he was looking for, he keeps thrusting harder and stays in that exact spot as he hits his prostate over and over again as the Korean male goes crazy over it. Stephen then leans in on his neck and started biting and sucking on it, making hickeys on his collarbone on the way.

And then before they knew it, Daniel cums, his semen seeping out and landing on his abdomen.

Stephen was nowhere near close though and keeps his rapid thrusts going as Daniel tiredly moans and groans until he too was near his climax. He finishes inside of Daniel, his load filling him up. He rides out his orgasm and pulls out after awhile, Stephen uses his two fingers to keep his semen from dripping out while the next person in line waits patiently.

Daniel thought that he could rest but the others had something else planned for the boy.

"My turn, princess." Hosuh stated as he instantly aligned himself to his loose and used hole and started to thrust in immediately.

"Oh, shit.." Daniel cursed. He plunged his cock deep inside of him as he panted and moaned uncontrollably.

"You like that? You like being treated like our little slut?" Daniel heard him say, and he nodded and Hosuh keeps on ramming his erect cock in and out of his loose and abused hole, making him scream in ecstasy.

"You're so damn adorable, Daniel." Jay complimented as he and Stephen watched him getting fucked by Hosuh hard and fast on the table.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Daniel cried out, which amused the male that was fucking him. "What?" Hosuh asked, intrigued.

"It's too much! T-Too much-!" Daniel cried before he finally came for the second time.

"Aww. Well, too bad, you asked for this anyways." Hosuh mocked as he finally came, his load shooting deep inside of him. Daniel's body was shaking because of the overstimulation and he whimpers quietly as Hosuh pulled out of him, he wasn't over for him, though. He started to suck hard on his chest and his hard nipples, Daniel then weakly told him to stop, though he didn't want to, he obliged and backed off.

Fuck. He already felt so full and was starting to get really tired. As he was about to close his eyes, he saw the sight of Jay spreading his limp legs and was about to align his own cock to his hole.

"J-Jay..I-I can't- AH!"

"Can't what, Dan?" Jay teased after his aching cock entered the gaping opening of the Korean greenette and started thrusting in and out slowly to let him ease up to the feeling after what happened and Daniel moaned quietly, presumably losing his voice from all the cute noises he was making earlier. Then he felt Jay kissing and sucking aimlessly at his neck and his chest, leaving his own marks and hickeys on purpose like Stephen and Hosuh did. It was pretty clear they all just wanted to claim their territory and they all did it without hesitation.

"Are you too tired to make any cute noises, Danny?" Stephen asked him all of a sudden, surprising him. Daniel nodded and Jay only went quicker and was completely and definitely merciless with his thrusts. Daniel's pleasure-induced and careless moaning had then returned thanks to Jay's remorseless thrusting. Sure, his throat still hurts, but he couldn't resist moaning his name like his life depended on it.

"You're such a little whore, always needing to get fucked. Isn't that right, babygirl?" He said as he plunged his rock-hard cock deep and hit his prostate when he did.

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes! There!" Daniel moaned as encouragement in Jay's point of view, which Jay took to heart and started to find the same spot, he eventually succeeds and he keeps hitting that specific spot that made him go really crazy.

"J-Jay! I'm gonna cum!" Daniel alerted him, Jay only groaned in reply and Daniel let out a gasp as he came, his semen spurting out of his dick and dripping on his shaft. Jay then made one last move on Daniel and he came inside of him as well. After he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out carefully, trying not to let the semen inside escape, some of it did though but he puts it back in with his two fingers and temporarily replaced it with the dildo given to him earlier, feeling full.

Daniel thought he could finally, finally rest. But he should now by now that the three of them won't let him rest just yet.

"Don't sleep on us now, Danny. We still have a game for you to play." Hosuh stated before he removed the toy inside of him, making him whimper.

"Aw, don't be sad. The game you'll play with me will be fun!" Stephen assured him. "All you gotta do is to lie on your back and guess and I'll do the rest."

Oh. His fuzzy mind totally forgot about the routine, it was supposed Stephen's turn this time, and whenever it's Stephen's time to play, it's always different with what he does. But Daniel enjoyed it nonetheless, if only he wasn't this tired this time around.

"Let's play, little puppy."


End file.
